This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Along with the development of sciences and technologies, self-illuminating display elements have become increasingly widely applied due to their self-illuminating display capability, high response rate and other advantages, and in general, pixels of display screens of the self-illuminating display elements are constituted of Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) or other self-illuminating elements, but in the applications of the self-illuminating display elements, generally the phenomena of degradation and aging will occur with the self-illuminating elements which have served for a long period of time so that the phenomena of mura will arise in display by the self-illuminating display elements.
By way of an example, after an OLED display device has been used for a long period of time, the phenomena of degradation and aging will occur with self-illuminating elements of a display screen, the phenomena of degradation and aging of self-illuminating elements typically due to temperature or brightness thereof, where self-illuminating elements will be degraded and aged more quickly at higher operating temperature or self-illuminating elements will be degraded and aged more quickly at higher illumination brightness in operation. During operation of the OLED display device, the temperature in respective zones of the display screen thereof will rise differently over time, where generally the temperature in a central zone will rise significantly, and the temperature in a peripheral zone will rise insignificantly. Since the temperature in the respective zones rise differently, the self-illuminating elements in the respective zones of the display screen of the OLED display device will be degraded at different rates, that is, self-illuminating elements in a zone at significantly rising temperature will be degraded quickly, and self-illuminating elements in a zone at insignificantly rising temperature will be degraded slowly. After the OLED display device has been used for a long period of time, the difference between the rates at which the self-illuminating elements in the respective zones are degraded will become larger, so that the value of brightness in the zone, in the display screen of the OLED display device, where the self-illuminating elements are degraded quickly will become smaller, and the value of brightness in the zone where the self-illuminating elements are degraded slowly will become larger, thus resulting in poorer and poorer uniformity of brightness throughout the display screen of the OLED display device, as a consequence of which the phenomenon of blocky mura may arise.